The present invention relates generally to apparatus for storing, protecting, and carrying and more specifically to apparatus for storing, protecting, and carrying first and second snow skis.
With the increasing interest in skiing, an increasing need has arisen for apparatus for transporting ski equipment which prevents damage to the ski equipment during transit or handling, especially during transit by air or rail. Such apparatus should be light in weight allowing inexpensive shipment thereof, small, easy to carry without large expenditures of energy, and able to accommodate several length of skis. Further, such apparatus should protect the skis from external forces such as accidentally dropping the apparatus or dropping other items such as luggage on the apparatus and should prevent the skis from bouncing or moving within the apparatus.